Chocolate!
by kaoruyo
Summary: Happy Valentine! Eh? It's not valentine? XD. I can't wait to post this so, this is an early valentine present from me. :).


The smell of chocolate invaded the kitchen. After hours of works, I finally finished making this valentine chocolate. Wonder who'd be rewarded with this huge chunk of chocolate? That would be obvious. It's Rena-chan's!

"Are you finished?"

My heart stopped, left me breathless even though I'm unmoving.

"Mom! Don't suddenly appear behind me like that! Do you want to kill me out of shocks?"

She laughed. Oh, she loved to tease me.

I pouted. I was exageratting but I hate it when she suddenly appear out of nowhere like a ninja.

"Sorry about that. You must see yourself! So funny!"

She continued pestering me. In the other side, I kept pouting.

"Ah, you have chocolate on your face. Clean it after you finish okay."

Just like that, she left. What is the point coming here then. She came to tease me, what else.

I swept my face with my fingers, sure, my fingers coated with chocolate. I went too hyper when I made this chocolate.

I chuckled as I licked my fingers. Sweet.

"Wait for it to cool down, then put it in the freezer. Yep, I can't wait for tomorrow's valentine day."

"Thank you, Jurina-chan!"

Kojima Haruna-san hugged me as she received a pack of chocolate from me. Her scent was overwhelmingly sweet.

"Eee~ Don't I get one, Jurina-chan?"

I looked up and saw Yuko-san pouting at me. She happened to past us and now demanded the same pack Haruna-san is currently holding.

"Wait." I picked another pack of chocolate, randomly, I got a white one, not that it matter, "here. Happy valentine, Yuko-san."

"Yatta!"

She took it happily and soon skipping around the changing room while smiling. She's so funny. I chuckled looking at her behavior.

"It's only chocolates, Yuko-san." said me, giggling.

She stopped skipping and came to me.

"You know, I've been asking chocolates to members today, but no one has any for me!" She pouted, "and it doesn't help as Nyan nyan refuses to even say 'happy valentine' to me!"

Beside me, I felt someone blushed.

"Yuko, stupid!"

Haruna-san suddenly left, leaving me and Yuko-san startled.

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?" Yuko-san flashed me a confused look before running after Haruna-san.

Sigh. This KojiYuu couple. I bet Haruna-san has prepared a fancy dinner with petal of roses spread everywhere.

That to be said, I have yet to give the only chocolates I made with so much sweat, the biggest and the only one that had name on it. Just thinking about it made me nervous. I haven't met Rena-chan that much lately. Unlike the old days, the jobs I had with her decreased a lot. I only met her sometimes when we have recordings as AKB48's single senbatsu, as such now. And that isn't too often. Not to mention, the latest single, where I was the center, Rena-chan wasn't there.

Anyway, I have been here for a half an hour, but haven't sighted any sign of her. The recording will be started just a few minutes from now. I began to worry.

I threw glances to the entrance door. I'm not lucky for several times, but in the nth time, she finally appeared. Smile creeped up to my face. Finally!

I halted my steps though. She looked... sick. Even for the make up. She kept coughing and sneezing. It was in the middle of winter, yes. I wondered whether she took a proper rest this last few weeks. With that movie filming and all.

I decided to approach her but, not to my luck, the recording started. I've to wait until it finished. Work first.

I'm screwed. I made some mistakes I rarely do when dancing. My mind too occupied with Rena-chan, that's an excuse, yes, but I do worry.

Anyway, recording is over now. And if I don't catch up with her, she will left for magazine photo shot. I must hurry.

"Rena-chan!"

I met her by the stairs. At first she didn't hear me, after a few more shouting she finally turned to me. She doesn't look very happy though.

"Ah, _yokatta_. I think I won't catch up with you."

She gave me a cold stare, at least I felt she did. I bent down trying to catch my breath so I didn't really see her.

"What is it, Jurina? Keep it fast, I'm late for my photo shot."

Her voice tone is cold. That hurt me, a lot.

I can understand, but still, my heart a bit broken.

Anyway, I dug my sling bag, where did it go? At the crucial moment, your belonging is suddenly hard to be found.

"Here! Happy valentine!" Finally, I managed to pop it up. The wrapper slightly scratched but what important is what's inside.

She didn't take my chocolate. What's wrong, Rena-chan?

I'm gonna cry if she reject it. It would be the worst valentine day ever happened in my life.

Then, I felt something wet on my face. It took me a few seconds to realize what happened. And I blushed when I did.

"Thank you, Jurina." She took the chocolate, finally, "I'm sorry, my day is not too good. I bestowed it on you."

She held my cheek. Her hand was so warm. I wish the time could stop.

"I'm sorry, I need to go. See you later, Jurina! And thank you for the chocolate!" She left, after flew me a wink.

I unconsciously touched the cheek where she planted her kisses just a minute ago. It still warm.

My lips curved up into a delightful smile. Corrected, today is the best valentine day ever happen in my life.


End file.
